The Briefest of Moments
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Following July 6th Episode, Bobby has some thoughts on his mind. GorenEames partners/friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Briefest of Moments Part one of Two

**Characters:** Bobby Goren and Alexandra Goren

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Criminal Intent

**Spoilers:** Season Six and Season seven; including July 6th episode

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I so don't own Goren or Eames; though  
sometimes I wish I did. I don't write CI fic; infact, I gave up  
writing fic over four years ago; but something said write this. So  
here it is.

The case got to you. I didn't see it as we stood there facing Marla or even as I slowly backed into that room. I don't even think it dawned on me as I realized it got to me. No, you still have that look, like it was just the job and nothing else. And inside, that frustrated me; that yet again you were worry free and I was all twisted up.

It wasn't till later; after we had booked her and were doing the paperwork that I realized it had gotten to you too. That it was twisting you up just as bad. We've been off for months; and almost all of that's my fault. I wish I knew of a simple fix; wished I knew how to get back to the Bobby and Alex days (even if I won't call you Alex to your face). Instead, we're stuck at Goren and Eames; like we were in the beginning.

And mostly it's because I'm stuck as Goren. Bobby started to die after you were kidnapped; but he was buried when my mother went downhill. You put up with it for weeks; actually months; but even you, the one who knows me so well, reached her breaking point.

When did we stop reading each other? That's my biggest concern. Two years ago, I would have known the case was getting to you. I would have seen that it was eating away at you. But I didn't. Not till we were sitting at our desks; silence between us; did I realize you were hurting. Probably even more than I was. It was a brief flash. I would have missed it if I hadn't glanced up; but I did and I got to see the long buried Alex. That one look as you held your nephew's picture. It said it all. How bad this case had gotten to you; how hurt you were. Even in that small, irrational part that we all still have; how scared you were. As I said, it was brief but I saw it. And it was then I knew we could get back to Bobby and Alex; that we could eventually leave Goren and Eames behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Briefest of Moments Part Two of Two

**Characters:** Bobby Goren and Alexandra Goren

**Fandom:** Law and Order: Criminal Intent

**Spoilers:** Season Six and Season seven; including July 6th episode

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I so don't own Goren or Eames; though  
sometimes I wish I did. I don't write CI fic; infact, I gave up  
writing fic over four years ago; but something said write this. So  
here it is.

--

It was that brief moment that made me follow you. The rational part of my being said it was just to make sure you got wherever you were going safely. It was the irrational part that was screaming out that it was because you were hurt and I needed to protect you. That my job as a friend; even a lousy one; deemed I protect you.

So I followed you as your left 1PP. I followed you through the streets of New York until you pulled up to the store. Once I saw what store it was, I should have gone home. The rational Goren would go home; only irrational Bobby would stay. Guess who won out?

I slipped behind you in the isle; watched as you pushed the cart through the store. It was as you were engrossed in … something that I made my move. I don't think you saw it coming. One minute, you're browsing the Lego Collection and the next you've got a multi-colored stuffed lobster hitting you in the side of the face. To say you were startled would be an understatement. Actually, I think you may have shrieked. There was a moment of silence as you angrily turned to look at who had thrown the toy. And there was another moment as your jaw dropped as you realized that I was standing next to you in the toy store; and that I had _thrown_ a toy at you.

I don't remember if you called me Goren or Bobby as you bent down to pick up the poor toy I had thrown. I do remember that wicked gleam that crossed your face before you threw the lobster back at me. It hit me in the face and I allowed myself a moment to be stunned as you took off further into the store. But it really was only a moment before I followed.

I can't remember the last time I really laughed or when the last time I heard you laugh was. At least within the last six months. But for twenty blissful minutes, all the problems and stress of the past two years disappeared. During those twenty minutes we weren't two fully grown New York City Police Officers but rather two big kids enjoying themselves in a toy store.

The noodle jousting contest in pool toys may have gotten us banned from that Toys R Us for life; but that's all it was, a contest. We weren't trying to hurt each other; we were only having fun. And as you left that night with a Lego set for Nathan and a stuffed lobster for yourself, I left with the knowledge that Bobby wasn't dead. While Goren may be stuck out there for the world to see, for brief moments with you, I can still be Bobby. My final thought as I pulled out of that parking lot was just maybe Goren was irrational and Bobby was the rational one.


End file.
